Por el Resto de mi Vida
by PKimLee
Summary: ¿hice algo que te molestara? - no… - ¿acaso… Lo admito tengo miedo de formular mi siguiente pregunta, pero tengo que saberlo, si es lo que pienso podría entenderlo - …piensas dejarme?


Por el resto de mi vida.

One Shot

 **Declaimer: los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction son creacion del maestro Yūsei Matsui, yo solo soy la mente enfer... es decir yo solo soy la creadora de este fan fiction.**

 **\- POV Karasuma -**

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es su rostro, sonrió, sonrió como un idiota al verla, no soy muy bueno demostrando sentimientos, puede que en ocasiones sea frio, al punto de llegar a pensar que en cualquier momento me dejara, y no sé si ella sea muy paciente o tenga un gran corazón, pero lo que si se es que quiero despertar así todos los días del resto de mi vida, al lado de este ángel… así es Irina Jelavic dejo de ser una asesina y se ha convertido en un ángel que llego a poner mi mundo de cabeza …

\- Tadaomi…

Habla dormida… aparto un mechón que cae sobre su rostro

La dejare dormir más, ayer fue un día lleno de emociones, debe de estar agotada, roso su mejilla y me levanto lentamente para no despertarla, me dirijo a la ducha repasando en mi mente el día anterior

 **-FlashBack-**

Terminaba un día más en la oficina y estaba agotado, solo quería llegar a casa, ducharme y…

\- ¿ya no hay pendientes?

\- no, eso sería todo por hoy señor

\- ¿Irina?

\- la señorita Jelavic se retiró hace unas horas, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que no quería interrumpirlo

\- ya veo

¿Se retiró antes?, siempre me está apresurando para que termine rápido e irnos a casa para… como sea, es extraño, todo el camino a casa estuve pensando en mil cosas, ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?, ¿sucedería algo?, ¿o es que tiene planeada otra de sus noches…? estaba frente el edificio aun pensativo, abrí la puerta y vio sus zapatos en la entrada, entonces sí que planea algo, la busco con la mirada

-oh bienvenido a casa Tadao…mi

Lleva sus manos tras de su espalda con nerviosismo, queriendo ocultar algo que no distingo bien

\- ¿Tadaomi?... ¿sucede algo?

\- no, todo está bien, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- trabajamos juntos, por cierto, ¿Por qué volviste sola?

\- es solo que no quise molestarte

Me rodea, se coloca de tras de mí y me retira mi saco, para después dirigirse a la habitación a colgarlo, algo anda mal, cuando ella se comporta de esa manera es porque algo anda mal… la tomo del brazo y se detiene sin decir una sola palabra

\- Irina…

\- ¿Qué sucede Karasuma?

\- es lo que quisiera saber, ¿Qué sucede?, y no trates de ocultarlo porque no sabes mentir, por lo menos no a mi

\- solo estoy algo nostálgica, no es gran cosa

-mentirosa

\- ¡¿qué?!

-ya te lo dije, se cuándo me mientes

\- diablos que sucede contigo, ¡el hecho de que tú seas una persona fría no quiere decir que los demás no tengamos sentimientos!

Voltea furiosa ante lo dicho y al hacerlo veo que sus ojos reflejan angustia, está a punto de llorar, después tapa sus labios

\- lo siento… yo no quise… perdóname Karasuma es solo que…

\- Irina, mírame a los ojos, ¿sabes porque sé que algo te inquieta?

\- ¿eh?

\- Porque tú nunca me llamas Tadaomi a menos de que estés nerviosa por algo, ¿sucedió algo en el trabajo?

\- no…no eso

\- ¿hizo algo que te molestara?

\- no…

\- ¿acaso…

Lo admito tengo miedo de formular mi siguiente pregunta, pero tengo que saberlo, si es lo que pienso podría entenderlo

\- …piensas dejarme?

\- ¡¿qué?!, de ninguna manera, ¿porque piensas eso?

\- entonces dímelo, sea lo que sea, sé que juntos podemos resolverlo

\- sabes… nunca fui una persona de bien… hasta que te conocí a ti, al pulpo y a esos mocosos solo era una asesina más, le quitaba la vida a otras personas…

\- continua

\- yo… me acabo de enterar, yo no sé… no sé si merezca esto, si pueda hacerlo…

\- solo dímelo

\- le quite la vida a tantas personas en el pasado…

\- ya te lo dije muchas veces, tienes derecho a ser feliz, las circunstancias fueron las que te obligaron a llevar ese vida

\- eso no quita el hecho de que fuera una asesina

-desde que te conozco nunca antes te había atormentado tanto tu pasado hasta ahora

\- es solo que no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo es posible que una persona que acabo con tantas vidas en su pasado…

Se detuvo unos momentos antes de terminar de decirlo todo, estaba dudando en terminar esa pregunta

-…ahora este creando una vida nueva?

Después no dijo nada más, al principio no entendí sus últimas palabras, de pronto algo vino de golpe a mi mente, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…

\- ¿Irina… tu…

Saco lo que momentos atrás oculto, un test de embarazo que marcaba positivo, ella me miraba fijamente, atenta a cada expresión de mi rostro, caigo de rodillas frente a ella…

\- lo siento…

Dijo dejando correr las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo, la tomo de la cintura, la abrazo y también comienzo a llorar…

\- ¿Karasuma?...

\- te amo…

\- ¿eh?

\- te amo, te amo, lo siento si no te lo digo a diario, si soy frio contigo, pero no dudes ni por un segundo que es así…

\- ¿no estas molesto?

Me pongo de pie, tomo su rostro con mis manos, limpio sus lágrimas, la beso suavemente

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?, mi mujer me acaba de hacer el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta

Me mira a los ojos unos segundos, se acerca más a mí, me abraza y comienza a llorar de nuevo

\- estaba…. Estaba tan asustada… creí que me odiarías por esto

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Intente retirarla para verla a los ojos, pero solo me abraza con más fuerza

-no lo sé…

\- tan mala persona soy

\- ¡claro que no!, es lo contrario, has sido tan buena persona con migo que… que no creo merecerte, ni merecer lo que me está pasando

\- Irina…

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo hasta la recamara, donde la deposito suavemente en la cama, me siento a su lado y observo su rostro, su bello rostro y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

\- ¿Karasuma?...

Verla así, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan humana, me hace pensar que yo soy el que no merece tanta felicidad, en estos momentos no encuentro las palabras para expresar lo feliz que me hace esta mujer…

-¿Irina Jelavic … te casarías conmigo?

\- yo… no sé qué decir…

\- no lo pienses demasiado, solo contesta con el corazón

\- me encantaría ser tu mujer

\- mi esposa, serás mi esposa porque mi mujer lo fuiste desde aquel día

Sonrió al pensar en aquello y la veo sonreír también porque ella sabe a lo que me refiero, la cubro con las mantas y me recuesto a su lado, tomo su mano, la acerco hasta mi pecho y la rodeo con mis brazos, veo como lentamente cierra sus ojos, después de unos segundos escucho una débil risa

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- hace un momento dijiste que solo te llamaba Tadaomi cuando algo andaba mal…

\- ¿y eso es lo gracioso?

\- no…

Sonríe nuevamente, abre sus ojos, se acerca hasta mi oído y me susurra

\- también te digo Tadaomi cuando te luces en la cama

Me pongo rojo a más no poder, empiezo a sudar frio, esta mujer es increíble, como puede cambiar de ánimo en tan pocos segundos

\- duerme

La acomodo de nuevo en mi pecho y solo escucho sus risillas

\- me alegra saberlo…

\- ¿el qué?

\- el que Tadaomi Karasuma también tiene un corazón, un corazón que me pertenece a mi

\- y a mí me alegra saber que tendrás la familia que tanto mereces y que yo seré parte de ella

Sonríe y antes de caer en un sueño profundo sueño dice…

\- dime Karasuma… ¿crees que yo pueda ser algún día una persona de la que este bebe pueda estar orgullosa?

 **-FlashBack fin-**

Estoy preparando el desayuno aun sumergido en mis recuerdos cuando de pronto escucho su voz

\- Karasuma…

-oh al fin despiertas, ¿tienes hambre?

\- huele delicioso, pero, ¿no piensas ir a la oficina?

\- no avise que no iríamos hoy

\- pensé que el trabajo era lo más importante para ti

\- te equivocas…

Me acerco hasta la mesa coloco los platos, la miro fijamente, la beso y digo

\- lo más importante para mi esta frente a mis ojos

Esta sin palabras, Irina Jelavic está sin palabras, la noche anterior no pude mencionárselo pero…

\- Irina, ese bebe será la segunda persona más orgullosa de tenerte en su vida

\- ¿la segunda?

\- sí, la segunda, porque yo siempre seré la persona más feliz y orgullosa de tenerte a mi lado

 **Fin.**

 _Notas del autor:_

 **No sé cómo que el final no me convenció del todo, pero aun así espero que les guste, tenía tiempo queriendo hacer un KaraBitchi pero no sabía cómo, espero su comentarios y tal vez después escriba más sobre esta parejita. Salu2**

 **P.D: lo termine muy noche asi que un poco de comprensión XD**


End file.
